1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of probe storage devices and, more particularly, to a hermetic seal for a scanner assembly of a probe storage device.
2. Description of Background
Parallel probe-based data-storage systems are currently being developed for future data-storage applications. A parallel probe-based system employs a large array of atomic-force microscopic probes that read, write and erase data on a storage medium carried by an X/Y scanning system. The large array of probes enables very high storage densities to be achieved. Moreover, by operating the array of probes in parallel, high data transfer rates are also achievable. The high storage capacity, combined with rapid transfer rates, enables the storage system to be built into a small package that is ideal for mobile storage applications.
Mobile storage systems present a variety of engineering challenges. First, mobile storage systems must be robust against vibration and shock. Second, mobile storage systems must be capable of operating on a restricted power budget. A mobile probe based storage system should be capable of maintaining sub-nanometer tracking performance while being subjected to mechanical shocks that create accelerations that approach 10's of g's. However, making a mechanical device more robust, i.e., capable of withstanding high accelerations, typically requires making components stiffer. By making the components stiffer, power consumption for certain components, e.g., actuators, will increase thereby rendering the device less desirable for mobile applications.
In addition, it is desirable to maintain a particular operating environment for the storage system. That is, operating performance of the storage device is directly related to composition and/or pressure of the operating environment. Therefore, it is necessary to incorporate various seals in the storage device to maintain a particular environment for certain components. The seals contribute to a need for a larger package size for the storage device. At present, micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) level hermetic sealing is not possible for use in existing scanners.